Rotating disc magnetic recording systems typically employ magnetic head transducers which glide over the magnetic disc media on a cushion of air. The mounting or support structure which carries the transducers are termed “sliders.” Sliders have air-bearing surfaces that are propelled off the surface of moving media by boundary air which moves with the media disc. The air-bearing surface of a slider is aerodynamically designed to glide on the boundary air due to a pattern of raised rails and recesses which establish the “fly height” of the slider. Read/write transducers are mounted on the rear side of the slider, with the reader sensor and writer gap at the air-bearing surface, facing the moving media.
A slider assembly typically includes a ceramic slider and associated read/write heads, a support flexure arm, interconnection wires between the heads and external signaling devices, and any associated mounting hardware. The slider assembly is mounted on an arm which is movable over the surface of a rotating magnetic disc to position the slider adjacent selected tracks on the disc. Disc drives usually employ multiple discs which rotate together, spaced apart from one another on a single spindle. One slider assembly is provided for each magnetic recording surface in a disc drive.
In magnetic disc drive data storage devices, digital data are written to and read from a thin layer of magnetizable material on a surface of one or more rotating discs. Write and read operations are performed through write and read transducers. The slider and transducers are sometimes collectively referred to as a head, and typically a single head is associated with each disc surface. When the read transducer is a magnetoresistive (MR) type sensor, the combination of the slider and the transducer are frequently referred to as a MR head. The head is selectively moved under the control of electronic circuitry to any one of a plurality of circular, concentric data tracks on the disc surface by an actuator device. Each slider body includes an air bearing surface (ABS). As the disc rotates, the disc drags air beneath the ABS, which develops a lifting force that causes the head to lift and fly above the disc surface.
Typically, there is a layer of lubricant between the disc surface and the head. In order to reduce the spacing between the head and the disc, new air bearing surfaces known as advanced air bearings (AAB) have been developed. Unfortunately, these new air bearing surfaces can be prone to lubricant accumulation. In particular, the AABs have particular geometric features that make them more susceptible to flow stagnation and even to flow reversal. Consequently, some combinations of operating conditions can cause the head to accumulate lubricant. This accumulation of lubricant can prevent the head from flying at an optimal or design height.
Thus, a need remains for a way to employ AAB designed heads without suffering from lubricant accumulation. A need remains for an improved AAB head.
The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.